Bound by Blood
by Israali Kotetsu
Summary: Fyra Yukitsuki is a dragon. He a dragon slayer. The two are helplessly attracted to each other, but were doomed when they first met. Bound by blood, separated by fate. Natsu x OC.
1. The Ritual

**Chapter 1: The Ritual**

The pillars of ice shone in the moonlight, illuminating the sacred ritual held in the clearing. Though the blizzard raged and stormed, annihilating any chance of sun, the circle encased by the columns remained serene, yet frigid. The current residents obviously payed no heed to the extreme temperature, for the women of the tribe wore nothing more than a bikini-styled silver halter top and flowing skirts reaching mid-thigh, both consisted of thin yet sturdy material. The men's apparel was shorts reaching just above their knees, yet few wore shirts which were built from the same fabric as the women's outfit. The feather-weight fabric was decorated with light blue hues, making it appear to be made of ice, therefore camouflaging expertly against the frozen tundra. All the villagers had stunningly silver hair and eyes. The most astounding feature they had was that they all sported unusually long and sharp canines.

They are the Azlaerēn*1, the children of the ice dragon. They were also rightfully nicknamed 'yuki akuma' by the mages that met them in battle and survived, due to their inhuman strength, speed, endurance, accuracy, and their ability to wield absolute control over ice. They can also morph into a 50-foot long silver dragon with and 85-foot wingspan.

The Azlaerēn males started to shift, producing drums made of whale bone and animal hides from the sack secured on their toned backs. A low, deep rhythm flowed throughout the ring, steady as a heartbeat. Meanwhile, the females of the tribe spun and twirled to the beat of the drums, circling an altar with a large bowl on it. A long, fragile ribbon of ice wove in and out through the dancers like a luminescent silver river.

**Fyra's POV**

I fiddled with the beads on my intricately designed halter-top. It was silver with black embroidery of a roaring dragon on the front with thin, shiny fringe hanging from the bottom edge. As my skirt fluttered from the miniscule movement of my hips, I allowed a smile to flicker across my face, reminiscing over the moment when Igneel gave to me the fabulous skirt, all the while being bashful. I admired the fire-colored fabric with flame designs dyed onto the material. The skirt flared out whenever I moved the slightest bit, like the fire Igneel taught me to utilize.

"Fyra, the outfits suits you extremely well." crooned the female elder.

"Olare*2, thank you for visiting me." I bowed, then straightened and strode over to the old lady, enveloping her in a hug. She reached up to stroke my long, straight, unusually colored hair, sighing. "You grew up so fast. It seems like yesterday I had to bend down for us to see eye to eye. Now you're the one looking down."

"Olare, I'm only 5'3. Only 1 inch taller than you." I protested.

"Yes, yes. You're only 12 and still growing," countered Olare, "And please, call me by my name. After all, you're about to become of age."

"Ila*3, Astra."

"Better, child." Suddenly, Astra produced a parcel wrapped in midnight blue satin out of a pouch tied to a rope, which was looped around her waist. She grasped the young girl's hand, nestling the present securely in the confines of her outstretched hand.

"Here. This was mine when I was young, then your mothers, and now yours."

Fyra carefully unwrapped the gift, and promptly gasped.

The exquisite jade pendant hung delicately on a dark brown leather cord. Within the precious gem was a petite flickering silver fire. The jewel was around 2 inches long and 1 inch wide

As Fyra hung the cord around her neck, Astra's eyes twinkled in delight.

"It compliments your hair wonderfully." And indeed it did. The soft green of the precious jewel with the pink and silver of her hair came together to create a majestic, feminine appearance.

A few tears fell as I once again embraced my beloved Olare. My little brother, Grylin, entered, pushing aside the flap to the tent.

"It's time." his sweet, high 2 year-old voice proclaimed. He came up and hugged me, whispering, "It's ok. You'll do fine, you've rehearsed your lines and what you want to say at your parting many times. You're the destined queen, and my big sis."

I grinned, ruffling Grylin's soft hair endearingly. He always knew what was bothering me and the best way to fix it.

I closed my eyes, breathed in, breathed out. As I opened my eyes slowly, the nervous 12 year-old that was there a minute ago had vanished, leaving no traces of unease. What took place was a calm, composed, powerful young woman, trained since she was born to take over the throne as soon as she found her destined mate and marked him. She was Fyra Yukitsuki, daughter of Satsura Yukitsuki and Hytoro Yukitsuki. She gracefully stepped through the opening to the tent as her onlookers watched, one with pride and one with awe. As she walked to the frosty sacred circle, she embraced the cold feel of the blizzard on her skin and the sound of drums on her ears.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the crown princess stepped through the columns, all fell still. The dancers retreated to the outer edges of the circle and kneeled, eyes fixed on the young woman approaching the altar. As she reached out to touch it, a lone drum started a soothing beat. Fyra started to dance with the grace of the fire she was named after. At times, her form seemed to flicker like fire, and fire appeared on her hands, feet, and head, making a crown. At other times, she moved suavely and elegantly, a thin ribbon of ice in her hand, spiraling around her. As she finished her dance, she combined fire and ice and placed it in the shallow, wide basin, leaving a cold, white fire.

Her mother and father approached her from opposite sides, each holding an object wrapped in silk.

"Do you, Fyra Yukitsuki, pledge to uphold and live by the rules of Azlaerēn?" her father inquired.

"I will uphold the tradition of the Azlaerēn until my last breath has gone." she replied.

"Are you aware of your quest of finding your soul mate, and the consequences?"

"I will find my blood mate, and if I fail in doing so by my 19th year of living, I shall be exiled forevermore."

"Then take this symbol of strength, dedication, and pride and go forth." he said, grasping her wrist and slipping on a silver dragon bracelet with diamonds for eyes, which instantly tightened and wrapped itself around her slender forearm until it fit like and second skin. Hytoro then retreated to stand in the shadows of the pillars. Satsura then walked to stand in front of Fyra.

" Do you, Fyra Yukitsuki, pledge to treat all fairly and kindly, and to stand up when one injures the innocent, yourself, and your mate?"

"I will protect the innocent, strike down the wicked, give all a second chance, and to protect my mate and myself at all and any cost."

"Will you care for your offspring and your spouse, raising your children by the Azlaerēn tradition?"

"I will raise my offspring as any Azlaerēn mother would, and tend to my consort as a true wife should."

"Then take this symbol of caring, royalty, and faithfulness and go forth." she proclaimed, placing a simple band made of rock-hard ice, garnished with moonstones which glowed in the light on Fyra's head. Satsura backed away to Hytoro's side.

**Fyra's POV**

I glided towards the fire resting in the stone basin, moving as if in a trance. Once I reached my destination, I scooped the frigid fire in my hands, watching it grow larger and colder still. I relished the feeling against my skin, unaffected by the extreme temperature. I was made to do this.

I raised the flame above my head and tore it into two. Grylin and my friend, Karym, came up behind me and gently transferred the fire to their hands. Muttering an incantation, they pressed the bright white blaze onto my back. I felt the cold flames seeping into my back, getting hotter by the second. Soon it felt like my whole body was burning as though someone had poured liquid fire into my veins. I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself against the stone altar, panting. Slowly, the burning sensation receded to my lower back. I felt it moving around to form some sort of design, the finally cooling down to the temperature of ice. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I inspected my body, looking for ay visible changes. I saw none, yet I felt... lucid. More aware. Like I just completely woke up for the first time in my life. I could feel everyone's level of magic. My mom and dad's were definitely the highest, and Astra came a close second. I could also feel my newly acquired power, concentrated in my lower back. As I reached my arm back to inspect this new addition, my fingers encountered something cool and smooth. I turned around, mentally asking my brother what it looked image of my lower back formed in my mind, but this time there was a black dragon tattooed on it. I nodded, approving of this new addition to my appearance.

**Normal POV**

As I turned around to my wide-eyed, grinning audience, the speech I had rehearsed abandoned my mind. Instead, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I thank you all for raising me, teaching me right from wrong, and making sure I knew how to be a wise leader who will not falter."

"I thank you, Astra, for mentoring me in the ways of ice, dragons, how to fight, and developing strategies at a moments notice." At this, Astra bowed, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I thank you, Grylin, for being my emotional support since day one and for letting me teach you how to fight. It's been an honor." Grylin straightened, a grin lighting up his proud face.

"And last, I thank you, Mother and Father, for bringing me into existence and nurturing me to become who I am now. I am proud and grateful to have such wonderful parents" Satsura beamed, silent tears running down her delicate face while Hyotoro wrapped his lean, muscled arms around her waist, resting his chin upon Satsura's head.

"I plan to find my mate within 3 years, and spend at least 2 years with him before I bring him here. We may not settle down here for a while, for it would depend on our current situation. But, until then, farewell." As she ended her speech, all the villagers raised their left hand, middle and ring fingers up. The other fingers were crossed over each other; pinky touching the palm, thumb touching the pinky's first joint, and the fore finger resting on the thumb's first joint. Fyra bowed, a serene smile gracing her features.

As the crowd dispersed, Fyra made her way through the snowstorm to the Temple of the White Dragon, the ancestor of her tribe.

* * *

She traipsed lightly over the deep snow, skillfully balancing her weight to not break the frozen surface. Abruptly, Fyra halted, forming an ice dagger in her hand. She cut her hand deep enough to draw a thin stream of blood, then clenched her hand, making a few drops land of the icy ground.

Her blood spread throughout the ice, forming a design. The seal was fabricated in order to only let people of Azlaerēn descent enter. Fyra gently pressed her hand to the seal, concentrating some of her magic in her hand, then transferring the power into the barrier. As it glowed, she prepared herself to transform into her dragon form.

A hole appeared beneath her feet, and she plummeted down the wide tube. Once she cleared the icy tunnel, she morphed into a dragon, flapping her wings swiftly as she barely avoided the razor-sharp spikes littering the cave's floor. Fyra coasted through the humongous cavern, heading East.

After 10 minutes of doing so, she glided towards a meadow full of lush silvery-green grass. She landed and promptly shifted back into her human form. Fyra strode to the colossal temple towering above the serene meadow. As she entered the door, she lit the many candles that were scattered around the vast floor with her Fire Dragon's Roar. Turning towards a statue of an elegant, wise dragon, Fyra knelt and started praying.

* * *

**Fyra's POV**

I entered my tent once more, refreshed after my hour-long ritual. I grabbed my dark gray bag and packed the necessities; soap, a knife, some dried jerky, paper, a pen, no-melt ice to munch on, and a picture of me and my family. I didn't pack any clothes because, why pack clothes when you could requip? I never feel the need to wear armor (it just weighs me down), so instead I used my requip as you would use your closet.

I requipped into my traveling gear, which consisted of a dark green form-fitting sleeveless shirt, twilight gray shorts that came to just above mid-thigh, and bandages wrapped around my feet. I quickly put my hair into a long braid and slung my bag onto my shoulders. As I stepped out of my home, I caught sight of my family standing near the border of our village. I jogged over to them and hugged them all in turn.

My mother started fussing over me, prattling on about things I 'MUST NOT EVER DO' like dying. My father started roaring with laughter as my lips trembled from holding back my own.

"What?!" Satsura snapped,"You could try to be at least a little worried! Oh, do try to come back home in one piece."

The sound I had been so desperately holding back erupted from me and I doubled over, clutching my sides.

"But mom!" I cackled,"You're doing all the worrying for him! He can't even take a breath!"

"Oh well." My mother stated dismissively,"Just make sure you don't do IT until you're 19."

"M-m-mom!" I blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, sis!" giggled my brother.

"Not you too!" I huffed, looking to the side with puffed-out cheeks.

Once we all settled down my mother embraced me. Hyotoro and Grylin soon joined in, enveloping me in warmth. As they detached themselves from me, my father grasped my shoulders.

"You can't understand how proud I am of you, Fyra. Come home safe with a worthy mate."

I nodded, eyes tearing up.

"Sis you should probably were a cloak and put away your crown to remain inconspicuous."

After I requipped my cloak on and exquipped my crown, I turned to my beloved family.

"It's time." I proclaimed. Surrounding me, they joined hands, mumbling a teleportation spell. Light encased me and I started to fade, transferring to Fiore. My journey had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Azlaerēn*1- pronounced _Az-lie-reeen_**  
**

Olare*2- means 'grandmother' in Azlaerian

Ila*3- means 'yes' in Azlaerian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy would be friend-zoned beyond belief.**

**Hey guys! It's me, the author! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't go easy on me! Tell me if there's anything you didn't quite get, things you want more of, things you want less of, mistakes I made, ideas you had, etc, etc... If you're a lazy bum, then try to at least say if you liked it or not. Deal? (Hi Doomedbex-sempai! ^.^)  
**

_Please please pleeeeease review! I really want to know if I did well! _

**Thank you!**

**~Israali Kotetsu**


	2. THAT'S MY FIRE!

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Bound by Blood. I'm sooo sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy! (Hi sempai!)  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail. :'(**

_Italics_- thoughts

* * *

**Fyra's POV**

It has been 6 months since the coming of age ritual. Since then, I have learned about the ways of 'normal' people; how they dress, what cold is, how I eat enough food for 5 grown men, and to understand basic Fioran. I don't know a lot, but enough to get by. Apparently the season I arrived in was Fall, early September.

I trotted through a forest near Magnolia, looking for a deer I could kill and eat. I hadn't eaten for six days, and my stomach was louder than a roaring dragon. Stopping my hunt for a minute, I allowed myself to drool over thoughts of a feast.

The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my fantasy. Yanking my hood up to cover my face and hair, I agilely scaled a tree. All but a second later a trio burst through the trees, cursing.

"I saw a girl! I swear!" protested an obese, lecherous pervert.

"MASTER SENT US OUT TO FIND A GIRL, NOT AN ILLUSION! BAKA!" screamed a thin, average-height who was currently shivering from the February breeze. "SHIT! IT'S FUCKIN' COLD!"

"Shut. up. Noisy bastards." ordered a lanky man with blood red hair tied up into a high ponytail. He appeared to be the leader, as the squabbling subordinates cowered in fear.

The leader scanned the area, sharp eyes inspecting every blade of grass. As his eyes lighted upon the compressed grass in the form of small feet, I cursed under my breath.

"Found you." He exclaimed, dashing towards the tree I was perching on. Reaching its base, he screeched, aiming the sound towards me.

When it hit me, I clutched my extremely sensitive ears, tumbling backwards off the tree. _No wonder he heard me._ I hit the ground feet first and sprinted away from my pursuers.

I ran sluggishly, stumbling often due to fatigue and lack of food. Hearing the trio tearing through the woods behind me, I clenched my teeth and focused solely on keeping my feet moving and my vision from going double. The trees eventually became less dense and soon gave way to a thin strip of grass, then a stone wall that came up to my knees. Like one of those borders around a moat... _Wait, what?!_

I catapulted over the edge comically, arms stretched out in front of me, eyes wide with one leg straight, the other bent at the knee. I plunged through the thick ice into the swiftly flowing river. I flailed my arms, fighting a quickly losing battle. I felt my mind succumbing to unconsciousness. Before I completely blacked out, I felt an explosion send a shock wave through the water, and saw a large dark shape come down on me.

**Normal POV**

5 minutes before...

A lone figure trudged through the deep snow that covered the streets of Magnolia. He had just come back from a 10-year job and was heading back to his guild. A tattered black cloak concealed his features from prying eyes. He looked to the overcast sky and exhaled slowly, his breath forming a cloud. He turned his gaze just in time to see a young girl with strange silver hair that faded to pink stumble out of the woods. The girl then tripped over the wall encasing the gracht and plummeted into the freezing waters.

_Shit. A girl can't handle that kind of temperature, much less the strength of the_ _current._

A trio burst out of the trees, huffing and puffing. They, however, did not share the same fate as their prey, for they skidded to a stop while cursing profusely.

"Goddamn it! She's good as dead now. Well, serves her right for running away. Let's leave her a present." A red-haired man cackled_. _They threw a round object into the water and fled.

_That's an explosive lachryma! As much as I'd like to beat those guys, the girl's priority._

He dove through the hole created by the lachryma into the frigid water. Gildarts shivered before finding a rock to latch on to as an anchor. He searched the muddy floor for the lachryma. As soon as his target was sighted, he blew it to smithereens. He then scanned the area, looking for the young girl. His efforts were rewarded with the sight of Fyra clinging to a large rock. As he swam over, he could see her grip slackening, and soon she was only held in place only by her... _Leg?!_ He broke the surface, sucked in a deep breath, then returned to the subzero water. He grabbed on to the boulder crushing her right leg. Gildarts hurriedly disassembled it and dragged her to the surface.

"Pha!" he gasped, drinking the air hungrily. He plowed towards the edge of the river. Gildarts then gently rested the wounded teenager on the cobblestone street. Huffing, he heaved himself next to her, shivering like a rattlesnake's tail. Yet he tended to the unconscious girl first, pushing on her chest right where her lungs were with the bottoms of his palms together. He continued doing so until she started coughing up river water. As her breathing stabilized, he inspected Fyra's leg. There were many small scratches, but there was a deep gash stretching from her knee to mid-calf to be reckoned with. On top of that, it looked like her leg had numerous fractures and one complete break.

_Will she even survive?_

Gildarts picked her up bridal style, trying not to jostle the adolescent too much. He winced when he heard her whimper. Starting to jog towards the guild, he inspected the teen shrouded in mystery. He long drenched hair clung to her delicate face. The girl's eyes were shut and her mouth in a grimace of pain. She was panting, a light blush on her cheeks. _Does she have fever? _

Yet she didn't shiver. She just felt unusually warm. _That's not normal. Maybe Gramps know why she doesn't feel the cold._

"Gildarts! Welcome back!" greeted Lisanna. She was holding a large bad with some baguettes sticking out. _She must be on her way back from shopping for the guild._

"Lisanna, I need you to run back to the guild as fast as you can and tell them to get a bed in the infirmary ready. This girl has some serious injuries." Gildarts commanded in his no-nonsense tone. Lisanna's warm face took on a serious look as she nodded curtly. She sprinted off as fast as her little legs could carry her, clenching the paper bag tightly, but not before taking a curious peek at Fairy Tail's new patient.

**Lisanna's POV**

Even from that tiny glimpse of the new girl, I could tell she was possessed an otherwordly beauty. _What if Natsu falls in lover with her? _I shook my head. _No. Natsu wouldn't do that. He's too dense to fall in love._ I shoved the guild doors open with my shoulder. Running up to the master, I shouted, "Gildarts is back. We need a room in the infirmary ASAP. He seems to have found a gravely wounded girl."

For a second, all the guild was unnaturally silent. Then, as if on cue, they all started running in different directeions, yelling orders across the room. Heading to the infirmary was Erza-san in a nurse outfit with bandages and a first aid kit in her arms, Master, and Natsu-kun. Elf-niichan went to get a stretcher, while other members anxiously milled about, whispering amongst themselves.

Not long after, we saw a drenched man in a tattered cloak trotting towards the guild. Elf-niichan and Mira-nee rushed out with a stretcher. Gildarts rested the unconscious girl on the white cloth, and my siblings rushed off towards the guild. Gildarts-san and I followed them into the sick room. Erza had somehow mummified half of the girl's body by the time they arrived. Bolting forward, I snatched the many rolls of bandages from her hands, hurriedly stating,

"I'll take care of her. You're doing the bandages too tight. How about you watch me so maybe you can do it too?" Erza pouted, feeling put out and useless.

"Fine... Can I get some more bandages or antiseptic?"

"Antiseptic would be nice."

Erza scampered off, no doubt depleting the whole storage of witch hazel. I sighed, then busied myself by unwrapping the stiff limbs. The patient's skin was peculiarly warm, like Natsu-kun's. _Strange. I thought she fell in a river. She should be freezing and blue. On top of that, she lost a lot of blood... _

Moving down to her injured leg, I felt the color drain from my face. I'd never seen anything this horrid. It harbored a deep foot-long gash, numerous cuts, a couple fractures in her calf bone, and a complete break in her ankle. _At least it's a clean break._

**Natsu's POV**

I watched Lisanna-chan inspect the girl's wounds. Her face turned white, eyes wide. Coming closer, I reeled back. The leg was mangled. _It must hurt. If I were her, I'd want comfort._ Moving to the girl's side, I softly grasped her hand, rubbing tiny circles. Lissana-chan did that to me when I got my first fracture. And for all the other ones. Mystery girl (her new name) twitched, then relaxed. Her eyelids fluttered, then clenched tightly shut in pain.

"Jii-san, is there something we can do to help the pain go away?" I inquired.

"Hmm... Try aster and chamomile." Jii-san said, a worried look marring his face.

I sprinted to the kitchen, filling the kettle up with water. Then, I rushed out to the herb garden and collected the neon purple aster flowers and the sunshine-yellow chamomile buds. Trotting back to the kitchen, I dumped my load onto the counter, then fetched the biggest mug I could find. I got a small sieve, placed the flowers in it, heated up the water with my hands, and poured the boiling water through the filter. I restlessly waited, pacing back and forth until it was well steeped. I snatched the steaming tea, racing back to the infirmary. Placing the tea on the nightstand, I wondered how I was going to get her to drink it. I absentmindedly twirled a piece of her satin-like hair while Mira and Elfman helped Lisanna-chan. Erza tottered through the doorway, holding enough Witch Hazel to treat an army.

**3rd Person POV**

With a relieved sigh, Lisanna collapsed in a chair.

"She's out of danger, but she'll need to not move her leg for at least a week and a half. After that, she'll only be able to get around with someone carrying her, a wheel chair, or crutches with supervision. DO NOT LET HER OUT OF HER BED UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE BY ME, MASTER, OR MIRA-NEE. Understand?" She sent a death glare around. Everyone immediately nodded to the Lisanna. "Good. She also has a high fever, but that could be easily solved. I want you, Natsu, to make as warm as possible without catching her on fire by lying next to her and increasing your body temperature. That will help break her fever."

This command drew an indignant, "WHAT?!" from said boy.

"I need to break her fever so her body can spend its energy healing the broken bones instead of the fever. You're the person with the hottest body temperature in Fairy Tail. I need you to cooperate and warm her up." Lisanna stated, calm as the devil.

"But!..."

"NATSU."

"Mrrrr..." Natsu growled in defeat, hopping over the sleeping figure and settled himself on top of the covers, arms touching through the sheets.

"Good. I'm going to bed, and I suggest everyone else BUT NATSU leaves. You, Natsu, are going to stay there all night, warming her up. The only times you may leave are to get food or use the bathroom. While you're gone, you must get someone RELIABLE to watch over her." With that, Lisanna left. The others trailed out after her, sending sympathetic looks at Natsu. Soon only Makarov remained. Makarov stood at the base of the bed.

"You'll need to be careful around her. She's not normal. Any normal would be freezing, blue, and shivering, if not dead. She's not even slightly cold. She is most likely a powerful mage. Watch your back. I trust you, Natsu." With that, he left.

As the door shut, Natsu huffed. He was sharing a bed with someone who could possibly kill him. Perfectly safe.

_Yeah right._ Natsu blew a little puff of fire out in frustration. Mystery girl turned her head towards him, sniffing eagerly. He watched her, intrigued by her reaction to his fire. He blew a bigger puff in the air. She lifted one of her hands ever so slightly, as if to grab the flame before it dissipated. Next, he blew a tiny puff in her face, not close enough to burn her, of course. She sucked his flame in.

...

WHAT?

He bolted up, wide eyes taking in the sight of her eating his fire hungrily. When she was done eating, she settled down with a slight smile on her face. Natsu laid back down warily, as if she was a venomous viper. He lit his hand on fire and held it near her face. She grasped his hand with a surprisingly gentle grip and slurped down his fire. She finished off her meal by licking the palm of his hand in a smooth caress, her small pink tongue returning back to the confines of its owner's mouth. Natsu's face turned red as the fire he controlled. For the rest of the night he lay as rigid as a board while the Mystery girl slept peacefully on his chest.


	3. Demon Nurse

**Hey people! Chapterrrrrr 3! I'm so happy right now! Within an hour of posting my second chapter, I gained 2 more followers and double the reviews! I love you guys!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: The misspellings of words in Fyra's dialog are on purpose, since she can't speak Fioran. There will also be a lot of warm fluffiness.  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail :'(**

_Italics_- thoughts

* * *

**Fyra's POV  
**

Light stung my eyes, the warmth of the sun cradling my sleepy face. I groaned, rolling on my side. I snuggled my arms around something warm, burying my nose in soft strands of something. _Hmmm?_ Opening my eyes, my vision was filled with pink. I jerked my head back, placing my hands on the thing I was laying on. A boy around my age lay beneath my pale hands, breathing deeply. He had spiky pink hair, kind of like mine, but minus the silver. His face was innocent, but handsome. _No, Fyra! You can't be thinking those things about a boy you just met! He might be plotting to kill you! _Yet I continued to admire him. His tanned skin, muscular for his age, his heat, his hard stomach... I shook my head. Must be morning nerves. I prepared to swing off the bed, but my right leg was weighed down by something. I frantically sought out my leg, taking in the big, bulky cast that encased the limb. I noticed that I was sore everywhere, but my leg throbbed. Upon further inspection, I discovered numerous almost-healed cuts and bruises. Judging from the pain in my ankle, it was probably broken. I also felt many fractures, but nothing too serious. At least I felt well-rested. I leaned against the white wall behind me, sighing. A low growl disturbed my sleep. I looked, startled, to my little roommate who was frowning at the moment, still fast asleep. The growling noise made its appearance once again. I peered down at my stomach. _I don't blame you. We haven't eaten in a week. _I noticed a mug of tea on the wooden nightstand, and picked it up. Sniffing it, I noted the presence of aster and chamomile. _Seems to be for my leg_. I sipped it, then gulped down more. It was the best thing I've had in days. The only thing I've had in days.

My companion started stirring. _Shoot. What do I do?_ He looked up at me, and gave me the most relieved smile I've ever seen. I felt my face heat up, then promptly hid under the covers. There was rustling beside me, and I felt a stare drilling holes in me. I nervously turned over, and was greeted with the sight of Pinkie hiding under the covers with me, his face right next to mine.

"Kyaa!" I yelped in surprise, tumbling over the edge of the bed, dragging Pinkie with me. I winced, preparing for the impact of cold stone, but found very little. I cracked open my eyes, and realized that Pinkie had braced my fall by tightly wrapping his arms around me. He untwisted his limbs from mine and placed both his hands on either side of my head.

"Are you alright?" He questioned worriedly.

"Y-yas." I stuttered in my incomplete Fioran.

The door creaked open, followed by footsteps.

"Natsu, how's the girl doing? Is she o..." A puny man rounded around the corner of the bed, and trailed off as he noticed our intimate position. Natsu's legs were in between mine, and our crotches and faces were dangerously close. The old man's nose started dripping blood, and he blushed heavily.

"NATSU! YOU'RE ONLY 13 AND YOU'RE GETTING INTIMATE WITH A GIRL YOU MET YESTERDAY?!" The old man roared, growing bigger with every word as my eyes grew with his size. _HOLY SHIT! Do people here grow when they're mad?!_

I cowered, burying my head in Natsu's shirt (I like his name). Natsu made no move to disentangle himself, but settled for shouting back.

"WE JUST FELL OFF THE BED, JII-SAN!"

"JUST FELL OFF THE BED MY ASS! YOU DON'T JUST 'FALL' INTO THAT POSITION!"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL?! DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES IT?"

Natsu took a break from his yelling battle to look at my face. I still had my face buried in his chest, but I glanced up to meet his gaze. I blushed, and gave a slight smile, then grabbed handfuls of his shirt and resumed hiding. He smelled of cinnamon and burning oak. _Mmmm... _He laughed, a true laugh from the heart.

"Well, I think she likes it." Natsu smugly proclaimed.

"Oh well. Play time's over." Next thing I know Natsu was torn away from me. A giant hand was holding him by his scarf, but the 'jee-san' was back to his normal(?) size. He glared at me, and I cowered under his suspicious gaze. 'Jee-san' started walking towards me, extremely frightening for one so short. When he got to close for comfort, I surrounded myself in flame, hoping to ward him off. I didn't get the exact reaction I wanted, but it was good enough. He took a step back, eyes bulging with his mouth agape. He blinked a couple of times, then beckoned Natsu over. _I wonder why. _

"Do your thing, Natsu." he commanded. _Hmm? _Natsu stepped forward and reached out into the flame. I immediately made my flames avoid his hand. I had started to consider him my friend, and I didn't want to injure him. He continued to reach in, almost as if seeking the flame. _Is he stupid?_ He suddenly threw his whole body in, and I shrieked in terror. I extinguished my fire, but another grew in its place, but not under my control. I stared at him, shocked. These flames weren't any flames. They were like Igneel's flames, and only said dragon and his students had that certain flame type. And this boy had it.

"You arr a dragin sleyar..." I mumbled.

"Yup!" he eagerly replied. "And you?"

I nodded. To prove the fact that I was indeed a Fire Dragon Slayer, I blew a slight puff in his face while building my own fire that mixed together with his. Natsu eagerly ate my fire, settling back with a sigh of contentment.

"Your fire tastes awesome. Like burning pine, nutmeg, and mint."

"Thank you." I bit into his fire, and realized it tasted like he smelt. Cinnamon and burning oak.

"Yors do too."

"Haha, you must not be a native. Your Fioran is bad." He chuckled. I nodded bashfully.

"What is your name?" 'Jee-san' inquired. _Whoops. Forgot he was there._

"Fyra Yukitsuki, dauter of Satsura and Hyotoro Yukitsuki, heir to the Azlaerēn throne." I proudly proclaimed. His eyes widened, and he gasped, then knelt.

"I am awed by your presence, my lady. The Azlaerēn are so rare and powerful that I did not expect the princess to show up on our doorstep, bloodied and bruised. I am most sorry."

"Pleez git up. I wesh to remine unnoticed." I pleaded, embarrassed by his actions.

"Of course." 'Jee-san' righted himself with a weary groan of the very old.

"Who are the 'Azlaerēn', Jii-san? Is Fyra a princess?" queried Natsu.

"She isn't exactly a princess, but her mother and father rule over a tribe of extremely powerful mages. I think she can explain who the Azlaerēn are better than I."

I moved warily towards them, stretching my pale arms towards them, asking for permission to touch them. They nodded, Natsu eager and curious, 'Jee-san' wary. I touched their foreheads and conjured memories that would explain most, if not all, questions.

**Natsu's POV**

_I wonder what Fyra's doing._ I closed my eyes, welcoming Fyra's cool touch. Immediately images flowed into me.

A ceremony, with Fyra getting a dragon on her back.

A white temple with a huge dragon statue in it.

Igneel teaching Fyra how to breathe fire.

Fyra turning into a white-pink dragon.

Fyra controlling ice with a few other people.  


Fyra drumming.

A boy flirting with Fyra. I growled at that, the stopped short. _Why did I react that way?_

A man and woman, both with silver hair and eyes.

Thus, I continued to receive memories until I knew exactly what the Azlaerēn were, and who Fyra was.

"Wow! You're a dragon-princess!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! She doesn't want anyone else to know." retorted Jii-san. Fyra shook her head up and down furiously.

"Oh. Okay. It'll be our special secret!" I beamed, and Fyra returned the gesture. Jii-san sighed, and coughed.

"That's all good, but where are you going to stay? I'm pretty sure you don't have a job, you're Fioran is incomplete, you don't have a house, you need to heal your injuries, and you're fairly new to the area. Do you have any plans?" Jii-san ticked off on his fingers. She sadly shook her head back and forth. I suddenly got a great idea!

"She can live with me, I can teach her Fioran, she can stay here until she's ready to move in with me, I can show her around, and she can join Fairy Tail!" I finished with my arms draped over Fyra's shoulders, my head pressed against the side of hers. Jii-san mumbled for a minute, thinking over what could go wrong and who else might be able to house her. He closed his eyes, forehead creased with worry on whether he was doing the right thing.

"Fine, boy. But no getting intimate, Fyra will stay here for 2 months to get acquainted with Fairy Tail and its members, and she has to decide herself whether she wants to join or not at the end of those 2 months. Got it, punk?" But I was already celebrating, spinning around in a circle with Fyra until we collapsed. A tic mark appeared on Jii-san's forehead.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" He yelled, his head 4 times the size of his body.

"Yes, yes. Let's go, Fyra!"

"Wait one damn second." A menacing aura filled the room. Lisanna stood at the door, holding an armful of medical supplies.

"The patient will lie in that bed, NO running, NO jumping, AND ABSOLUTELY NO PLAYING." She said in a deadly voice.

"Hii!" I squeaked, and pushed Fyra onto her bed. With that, Lisanna started to check said person's injuries.

"Wow, you heal REALLY fast. Almost all your cuts and bruises are nearly healed, and your bruised ribs have healed overnight what might happen in a week. Are you a mage?"

"Yeah! She's a Fire Dragon Slayer, like me, and she also knows Ice Dragon Slaying magic!" I said for her, "But she's really bad at speaking Fioran, so I'm going to be teaching her!" I finished off with an air of self-importance.

"Okay, but no getting too wild. Natsu, you're still going to have to watch over her, 24/7, except for food and bathroom breaks." She compromised.

"Ok!" I plopped down on the soft down comforter next to Fyra, leaning back. Fyra carefully reclined next to me, and was out in a second.

_Wait... Did she just say she knew Igneel?! I need to ask her!_

"Natsu, you will not wake her up under any circumstances." Lisanna growled. I slumped in disappointment.

"I'll leave you two now. Lisanna, come out too." Master said, walking towards the door. Lisanna shut the door with a soft click, staring intensely at me, as if trying to see my deepest feelings. I decided not to brood on it too much, and turned my head to look at my temporary charge. She looked serene and beautiful in her sleep, no worry marring her pristine features. I gently brushed her cheek, relishing in the creamy paleness and softness of the flesh. I twirled a silky strand of white-pink hair, and drifted off to dreamland.


	4. Fyra's Profile

**Hey guys! This isn't really a chapter, it's just Fyra's profile thingy... It's really short... I REALLY LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**

**Doomedbex (Sempai is really awesome, you should read Doomedbex-sempai's story A Dragon's Love. I get warm fuzzies.)**

**MCRDanime**

**Ventori**

**Fallen for gaara**

**Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh**

**So yeah... Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Name: Fyra Yukitsuki

Alias: Ice Demon

Race: Human-dragon hybrid

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Birthday: March 11, X764

Hair color: White fading to cherry blossom pink

Hair length: Mid to lower back

Eye color: Silver flecked with gold

Blood type: No one knows. (She's a freakin' dragon-human hybrid! I'm not going to know her blood type!)

Affiliation: Azlaerēn tribe. Might soon become a Fairy Tail member...

Occupation: Mage, dragon, human, heir to the Azlaerēn throne.

Relatives: Astra (grandmother), Hyotoro (father), Satsura (mother), Grylin (little brother)

Magic: Absolute control over ice, Fire Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force, Dragon Shape-shifting, Blood Control (only her own), Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Requip

Weapon: She keeps many swords in her "portable closet" (Her requip). Her necklace mentioned in Chapter 1 can store a LOT of magic.

Likes: Natsu, fire, ice, dragons, her family, fighting, books, singing.

Dislikes: Murder, Lisanna, really loud noises, perverts, transportation.

Quirks: Only uses requip for everyday, normal clothes and swords. Likes playing catch in the middle of a battle. Uses tables as her bat. Strong enough to take on an army of 100 people that regenerate 10 times each. *ahem* ;P


End file.
